1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack and locking unit for bicycles.
2. General Background
Bicycle racks with and without locking means comprise an art which has been with us for a long time. For example, back in 1898, David Bowman received U.S. Pat. No. 606,118 for a Combined Bicycle Lock and Holder. The device amounted to nothing more than a plate which is screw fastened to a wall from which two arms extend which are pivotably mounted to the plate. At the free end of each arm there is provided an arc-shaped finger. The fingers are displaceable to receive a frame bar of the bicycle. An elongated keeper encircles the arms and when moved to the arc-shaped finger end of the arms ensures that the fingers can not be separated. To retain the keeper in place to lock the fingers, a padlock is provided. This device was quite typical of those available at the time and for a long time thereafter. However, it is easy to see that unauthorized individuals can easily remove the bicycle if desired. The padlock or arms can be sawed, or the arc-shaped fingers can be forced apart. Then too, the wheels of the bicycle can be easily removed since they are not locked in any way. Such a device is therefore undesirable where a high degree of security is desired.
In recent years activity in this art has increased considerably due to the increasing use once again of the bicycle for recreational as well as transportation purposes. Unfortunately theft of bicycle and bicycle parts has also increased, so that many of the latest developed devices are directed to a solution of this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,609, 3,762,569 and 3,783,659 are typical. Of these the device disclosed in the first patent is inadequate for one thing because the wheels are not secured. The device disclosed in the second patent is inadequate for one thing because only one wheel is secured. The device disclosed in the third patent does secure both wheels but is inadequate for one thing because the device disclosed is clumsy with respect to positioning and securing the bicycle.
It would therefore be desirable to have available a bicycle rack and locking unit which possesses design simplicity, has a high degree of security and can secure both wheels of the bicycle.